peelfandomcom-20200213-history
World Service 96-97
Tape ; Name *World service 96-97 ; Station *BBC World Service ; YYYY-YYYY *1996-1997 ;Comments *Selection of tracks from Peel's World Service shows, broadcast 1996-7, including introductions. Not short wave but FM quality. Shared by Sav.eloi. *see photo, tape dates start 23/9/96, i used dd/mm/yy. also allow time difference -10 or 11 hours. track order given as number on list * Tracklisting *AC Acoustics: Stunt Girl (single) Elemental *Angie Heaton: See How You Are (LP - Calamities-Restitution) Mud *003 -Arab Strap: The First Big Weekend (single) Chemikal Underground *Archers Of Loaf: Vocal Shrapnel (single) Alias *Arcon 2: Beckoning *Astro Asia: Astro Asia *Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: Hello Stranger *Beatnik Film Stars: Milk *Bell & Sebastion: Stars Of Track And Field *007 -Bennet: I Hate My Family *008 -Bentley Rhythm Ace: Last Train To Bentley On Sea *Billy Bragg: Smith's Song *Bis: Starbright Boy *Bis: Sweetshop Avengerz *Bizar: Phylyx *Blue Bells: Come Along *Broken Dog: Throw Everything Away *Charlie Walker: Driving Home Pt 1 *Country Joe & The Fish: Silver & Gold *004 -Culture: A Slice Of Mt Zion *Daddy Long Legs: Spy Verses Spy *Daddy Long Legs: Waiting For The Snow To Fall *011 -David Mc Callum: Communication *Delgados: Sucrose *Delgados: Tempered, not tamed *006 -Dick Dale: Dick Dale Stomp *Don Cobet: It's Better To Have *Drag Strip: Reaction Time *Forced Vomit: Spacemen Over Malayasia *Future Sound Of London: My Kingdom *Gang Related And Mask: Not Not *009 -Go Sailor: Bigger Than An Ocean *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Patio Song *Guided By Voices: If We Wait *Guided By Voices: Postal Glowfish *Half Man Half Biscuit: Dead Men Don't Buy Season Tick *Heavyweight: Infinity *Hoot And The Free Car: Things *Howlin' Wolf: Down In The Bottom *Ian Pooley: Pigady Pigady *Impala: Yes Siree *Ivor Cutler: Scotch Living Room *Ivory Joe Hunter: Guess Who *John The Dentist: John The Dentist *Jonathon Fireeater: Beautician *Juniper: Doing Fine *Keith Hudson: Turn The Heater On *Le11fb: Step Correct *010 -Leister: Best In The U.S. *Main Objective: Main Objective *Melt: Fruit Salad *Midget: Kylie & Jason *Mogwai: Summer *012 -Motor Psycho: The Nerve Tattoo *Nama Quockoo: Nama Quockoo *Natasha Atlas: Matif Gnash *Nob: Harriet *Nob: The Fall Guy *North Pole: Weekender *Oslo: Boutique In My Backyard *??5P.J. Harvey: Healer *Pablo Gagarno: Pablo Gagarno *Panacea: Day After *Paul Van Dyke: Seven Ways *Pavement: Date With Ikea *Pavement: Shady Lane *??5 -PJ Harvey: healer 2 *Quickstep: Mousetail *Reveleno: Step On High x2 *Rocks Johnson: Subsiquencal Polka *Sandy Nelson: Sandy Nelson *Servatron: No Room For Humans *Servatron: The Image Created *Shy Fx: The Message *Sid Toray: Sid Toray *Silver Dew: Inside The Golden Days *Simon Joiner: Robin Hood *Snow Pony: Come And Sit On Daddy's Knee *Soundman: Shatterproof *001 -Southern Culture On The Skids: White Trash *Spencer Wiggins: The Power Of A Woman *Spent: Umbrella Wars *Stretch Princess: Stupid Boy *The: Boutique In My Backyard *002 -The Bonnevilles: Lorraine *The Burns: I Saw Her Standing There *The Fags: My Boyfriend Is A Janitor *The Fall: Hillary *The Fall: Kicker Conspiracy *The Hectics: Craw Daddy *The Menace: Let's Go *The Misunderstood: I'm Not Talking *The Pains: Daddy I Want A Pony *The Prunes: Mass In F Minor *The Prunes: Night Side *The Renderers: Carnival Assault *The Wedding Present: Dreamworld *Tom Plop Penny: Sleepwaiting For Trains *Zion Train: Zion Train *013 - scarifcation dub: File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * Individual mps for each track. Shared via archive.org, to be deleted automatically in 30 days. * Many thanks to Sav.eloi! * How these came about, if you're really interested, where I am you got the John Peel show at around 3.30 am , then 4.30 am, due to daylight saving time on a monday. I'd tape it an listen later , then around 97 the BBC moved John Peel somewhere and replace it with world music, the community radio station which carried the world service after 12 till 5, decided that ethnic radio could take that time. No one complained, that was the end. I had 5 tapes 60 or 90 min, they were passed around to a few people and well played. Some stuff that is missing like the tape finished while recording aren't included. The show had been going for a while before I found it. I think I still got the tapes with the show dates, there pretty much 96, 97. 1 or 2 weeks missing (one of which was about certain bands playing a festival, most probably Stratford On Avon, Phoenix Festival ,july 96 , and that peel voice saying and the sex pistols at the end, part of the reunion, i listened on the clock radio but didnt tape that one), a lot of stuff was repeated , you had to be keen, ;Available * http://www.archive.org/details/JohnPeelWorldService97-98 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:BBC World Service